


His Hands Were Cold

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, tommy shelby imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae





	His Hands Were Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeky_blinders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/gifts).



Tommy forgot his gloves. 

It was pretty stupid, actually, since he was usually so careful to look the part of ‘intimidating gangster’ that he rarely forgot the details.

Tonight he sat beside you in the car, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. Cuff links? Check. Tie clip? You bet. Pocket watch? Wouldn’t be caught dead without it. Gloves? 

Nope.

You could feel him looking at you, all bundled up in your thick, wool coat, scarf, gloves, hat. But you weren’t relenting.

As long as you’d known him, which had been a long time seeing as how you were Ada’s best mate from childhood, you’d never known Tommy to be caught off guard or under-prepared. 

You _had_ known him, however, to pump you full of pick-up lines and come-ons every chance he got.

And you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it. What it’d be like to give in, just once. To feel his soft, full lips on yours. To be so close you could smell his cologne long after he’d left you. To feel his hands exploring the curves of your body, settling in the places that made you squirm. 

Oh, you’d thought about it.

And so had he.

But you weren’t giving in tonight–especially just because he was cold.

You arrived at the tree lighting ceremony early. Because even though he couldn’t remember his gloves, Tommy had to be painfully early to everything. You looked around the crowd, trying desperately to find Ada and Karl. The square was crowded, everyone huddling in masses to find warmth against the bitter winds.

“They’ll be late,” Tommy said, breathing warmth into his clasped hands and looking around. “Always are.”

“We could have been too, you know. I don’t know why you always insist on being so early, Tommy, really.”

“You didn’t have to ride with me (Y/N).”

“What was I to do, walk?” you answered angrily as you shifted your weight back and forth in an attempt to warm your body.

You waited a few more minutes scanning the crowd now for anyone familiar, expecting Tommy to eventually wander off. When you turned back toward him, though, Tommy had stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and stood staring at you–too cold to even light a cigarette.

“Oh for fucks sake,” you said, opening your coat and stepping toward him.

Tommy just looked at you, stunned momentarily by the gesture.

“Come on then, before I change my mind.”

And with that, Tommy moved in and shared your coat, slipping his arms around your waist and up your back. You could feel how cold they were even through your layers of clothing. 

His face snuggled into your neck as you wrapped your arms around him, bringing him in to warm yourself as much as to warm him.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said and you felt his smile on the thin skin of your neck. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Tommy Shelby, and you better think again,” you said playfully.

“Wouldn’t dream of it (Y/N).”

But seconds later you felt his hands lightly untuck your shirt and find their way to the bare skin of your back.

And suddenly, you weren’t cold anymore.


End file.
